Wht will martin do next with ruthie
by bubblz16
Summary: so it will be a marthie it starts out kind of slow but it will pick up so please read and revew. oh and there mmight be some simon and sandy relationship in this to.
1. Chapter 1

Martin and Sandy took Aaron to the doctors for one of his regular check ups. Martin wanted to et a paternity test because Aaron starting to look like Simon. Sandy and Martin have been fighting about it because she doesn't want to do it. Eventually she gave in.

When they got to the doctors they signed in and then went to sit down. The office wasn't very busy so they only had to wait five minutes before they where called back.

-So how has everything going?

Martin-well great but we would like a paternity test.

-ok, But if you dont mind me asking why?

Sandy-well you see Aaron is starting to look like someone els.

-well ok all we have to do is take some blood.

Martin-How long till we will have the results?

-It will only take about two hours I will call you when the results come in.

Martin-thank you so much.

Back at the Camden house

Ruthie was gating ready for bed when all of a sudden she herd her phone play a familiar song. She answered it.

Ruthie-hello! martin is that you

so there is the first chapter what do you think. it might take me a few to get the next chapter up with school and all so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruthie-Hello! Martin is that you?

Martin-yeah its me. I need someone o talk to.

Ruthie-well I have to go to bed but what about after school.

Martin-Sure sounds good to me I will pick you up after school.

Ruthei-ok see you at 2:30. Goodnight martin.

Martin-goodnight Ruthie! see you tomorrow.

When they hung up Ruthie thought she was go to pass out. She went over to her desk and finished getting ready for bed.

Back at Sandy's apartment one or earlier

Sandy- Martin im so sorry!

Martin-yeah right you just didn't want people to know you where a whore.

Sandy-how can you call me that?

Martin-because you are ruined my life and any chance I ever had of being with Ruthie.

Sandy-here we go again blame me for hurting your precious Ruthie.

Martin-you are the reason she is mad at me because you got pregnant.

Sandy-It's not like I got myself pregnant.

Martin-well apparently nether did I. Do you even know for sure who the father is. God only knows for sure.

With that Martin left Sandy's with a slam of the door. He went back to glen oak to be with his friends and family. On his way back home he called two people. One to his dad and the other to Ruthie.

About two hours latter

Martin got to his dads house and went in the back. It had turned out that martins dad was on a date when he called so they where still awake and talking. When he got home his dad asked what happened but matin didn't want to tell his dad yet so he just said that he wanted to go to bed and they would talk at dinner tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Camdin house

Ruthie was trying to fall asleep but the call from Martin got her all worked knew she had to get a good night sleep because she has a big final in Anatomy in the morning. She dissuaded to go down stairs and see if her mom was still awake.

down a flit of stairs

Ruthie-Mom can we go down stairs and talk please?

Annie-yeah Ruthie of corse we can. Is everything ok?

Ruthie-well I dont actually know if it is or not.

Annie-ok sweetie lets go down stairs and get some tea and cookies.

Ruthie-ok, Thank you.

Down stairs

Annie-ok what is wrong Ruthie?

Ruthie-well I got this phone call from Martin a few minutes ago.

Annie-Oh, what did he have to say?

Ruthie-well you see I dont know mom he sounded really strange.

Annie-Well did he say anything at about what was wrong.

Ruthie-no just that he wanted to talk to me tomorrow after school.

Annie-well what did you tell him?

Ruthie-I told him that I get out at 2:15 so to pick me up at 3:00 so i can get stuff done like homework.

Annie-ok hun you can go but be home by 7:00 for hun I have t ask you one thing do you still love him?

Ruthie-Thank you mom. I do still love. I think I will always love him.

Annie-your welcome sweetie. I know you will always love him but just be carful Sweetie.

Ruthie-I will be carful but mom what will everyone think if martin loves me back.

Annie-I dont know sweetie. But you have a big day tomorrow so good night!

Ruthie-goodnight mom.


End file.
